A Tale to Tell
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: The happenings in Mirkwood when Aragorn brings Gollum as prisoner. Featuring Aragorn, Legolas, Thranduil, Gandalf, Bilbo. Set post-Hobbit/pre-LOTR. After all, it is quite a tale to tell.


**A/N: Watching the NZ premiere for The Hobbit plus excitement for the films in general has inspired me to write this :) It has been a very long time since I have written any fan-fiction, so this may be a bit rusty, and I don't even know what this story will end up being about… :P Although it is a mix of book/movie verse.**

**As I was writing this, I realised this story has a brief/indirect link to the OC's in my other LOTR story called **_**Home,**_** however it is not necessary to read that in order to understand this story. Also, the timeline of this story may be a bit off, so please forgive me for any errors on that front.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. Please remember to review!  
**

* * *

"Release usss! We must find the precious! Let us go! _Gollum, Gollum!"_

"Quiet!" Aragorn snapped, "or I will not hesitate for the elves to make you so." The ranger passed a hand over his eyes wearily. He had been tracking the creature Gollum for many days and had found the creature cowering and crying hideously at the top of its lungs. Aragorn sighed and tugged on the rope around Gollum's neck.

"Nasty humans, nasty elvessss! Tying up poor Smeagol in this wretched thing! Curse you! Curse you!"

Aragorn responded by tugging even more firmly on the rope. His patience was wearing thin. The dark forest did not help to quell his dark mood.

The two trudged onwards through Mirkwood. The trees were eerily silent here, Aragorn noted. "Yet I am not an elf," he muttered somewhat bitterly to himself. Greenwood the Great, it had once been called. He recalled Gandalf telling him of the once beautiful and peaceful realm. Much had been sacrificed due to the shadow that stemmed from Dol Guldur.

Aragorn warily glanced above him into the trees. Despite the fact that it was difficult for him to see much, he scanned his surroundings every so often for the presence of the giant spiders Gandalf had warned him of. "If confronted, run, if you must! One sword is of no use before those evil creatures."

A whisper of cool breeze swept over Aragorn. He barely had enough time to unsheathe his sword before a company of wood-elves surrounded him, arrows pointed straight at his head. The ranger held up his right hand as a gesture of peace and bowed in greeting. The elven guard shared a suspicious glance at his ragged appearance and loosened their grips on their bows, however they did not lower them.

"Speak!" The head of the guard commanded. "What business does a man and this _creature -_" he spat as his gaze shifted briefly to Gollum, "have in the woods of King Thranduil? Answer swiftly!"

Aragorn cautiously raised his head to look the elven captain in the eye. He began to recognise the elf's features, for they reminded him of a familiar face. He cleared his throat. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. _Estel_ I am known to the elves. I come in peace and by orders of Gandalf, to seek counsel with your king."

The captain raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded to his company to lower their weapons, instead focusing them towards Gollum, who was silently writhing in the dirt at Aragorn's feet.

"Greetings, Estel. You have grown much since I saw you last." The elf captain smirked at him, his gaze hardening as he spoke of Gollum. "Though why Mithrandir would ask you to bring _that_ into our realm, I do not know. Yet folly are none of the deeds of Mithrandir, so I shall grant your request. Follow me, but keep that miserable creature close to you!" He signalled for the company to retreat back into the trees, with only a few of the guards remaining behind Gollum, blades grasped tightly in their hands. With a grateful bow of his head and a brief smile, Aragorn tugged on Gollum's rope, dragging him along as he followed the elf captain through the remainder of the dark wood.

It was not long before rays of sunshine began to burst through the treetops, and the air became thinner. The trees groaned and swung their branches gently in the breeze. The sound of birds softly chirping reached Aragorn's ears, and it was here that he could see the evidence of the once beautiful elven kingdom he had so often heard of.

Passing carefully over the enchanted river and further into the forest, they finally came upon a large dwelling within a great mountain. Both a palace and a fortress it was for the elves of Mirkwood, and Aragorn could not help the sadness that engulfed him at the sight. He could not imagine elves, so free and lovely, being forced to live in a place cut off from the stars and the earth which they so dearly loved. It was definitely different to the way of life of the elves of Imladris and Lothlorien, Aragorn thought, as were the wood-elves different.

The elf captain led him through the great oak doors of the king's stronghold. Aragorn felt the sharp and curious stares of the king's guards as he continued to struggle with Gollum. The creature's wailing had resumed, echoing off the walls of the palace. The elf captain winced as Gollum released a particularly high shriek, and then thrust open the doors to the king's hall.

Aragorn wearily approached the king and his throne, bowing and placing a hand on his heart in greeting, as per the way of the elves. The elf captain cast a glare once more at Gollum, before introducing them to the king.

"My lord," he began. "This is Aragorn, or Estel, as you may have heard of. He brings this creature with him by order of Mithrandir and wishes to seek counsel with you."

This was the first time Aragorn had ever seen King Thranduil. The elf king sat regally upon his throne, a staff in his hand and a crown of leaves and berries upon his head of long blonde hair. His robes were made of soft green velvet, a sharp contrast to the icy blue of his eyes. The elf king looked every bit as intimidating as the tales Aragorn had heard, and that both pleased and frightened the young ranger as he shifted uneasily under his scrutiny.

"What tidings do you bring from Mithrandir? What do you seek to know from me?" The king's voice was soft, although it rang with the authority of a being that had fought many battles and hardships.

"I have been tracking this creature for many moons. Gollum, he is called, and Gandalf has informed me that he holds information too dear to fall into the hands of our foes." Aragorn took a deep breath as he braced himself for the king's reaction to his next statement. "Gandalf requests for you to take this creature as prisoner in your cells, for he says the dungeons of the wood-elves are the safest, and well hidden from the eyes of the enemy."

Aragorn observed as King Thranduil's expression morphed from calm to furious within seconds.

"Does Mithrandir not know of the risk of such a request? You say this – _thing,_ holds information dear to the enemy. I will _not_ endanger my people for a mere creature! Why not take the information you desire and kill it?"

Gollum's wails began to form words. "Nasty elvesss, traitorous, murderers, terrible!"

"Be silent!" the king bellowed. Gollum shrank back towards the ground in terror, for the king stood tall, proud and fearsome. King Thranduil shook his head. "I cannot accept this."

Aragorn's heart sank. "My lord -"

"If Mithrandir wills it, should we not help?" the elf captain asked softly. "He knows how such a decision would affect us, and he would not request such an action on our part if the need were not dire."

"You forget your place, captain," the king snapped. "This is my decision to make."

"My lord, he speaks the truth," Aragorn said, desperation entering his voice. "Gandalf would not ask of it if he had no other choice. Please, you must trust him. The creature can only be held captive here. There is no other way for it to be kept secret from the spies of the enemy."

King Thranduil sighed and Aragorn saw for a fleeting moment, the weight of many ages upon his shoulders, and his youthful face seemed to hold all the wisdom and worries of centuries past.

"I will keep the creature in the cells for the duration of your stay, young ranger." The king sat down heavily upon his throne. "I cannot reach a definite decision as of yet, for it concerns the wellbeing and fate of my people. For now you may rest and experience the hospitality of the wood-elves."

With a hand over his heart, Aragorn bowed to the king. "_Hannon le, _my king."

Gollum's whimpers turned into screams once more as a group of elven guards grabbed the end of the rope binding him, leading him down into the dungeons.

The king turned to the elf captain, his voice commanding yet sombre. "Lasneth, show our guest to his rooms. He has had quite the journey, I presume."

Lasneth's expression softened as he saw his father's fatigue. "Of course, my lord."

Aragorn followed the elf captain out of the hall, the screams of Gollum fading away in the distance.

xxxxxxx

Aragorn had awoken soon after the coming of dawn. Just as he had finished preparing for the day, a light knock reached his ears. The ranger opened the door to his chambers and his face immediately broke into a grin.

"_Mellon nin,_ I am glad to see you!" Aragorn heartily embraced the elf standing before him.

"Indeed Estel, it has been too long, and you have grown in my absence," the elf replied, a twinkle in his eye. "No doubt getting yourself into trouble."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed. "Not more than I can handle, and less than what I have to deal with when you are involved, prince-ling."

Legolas laughed and clasped his friend on the shoulder, leading him out into the corridor. "We have had some rather interesting adventures, have we not? Gave Lord Elrond quite the fright several times. But do not dwell on that now. Breakfast awaits us!"

It was just before midday when the two friends finally emerged from the dining hall and headed straight in the direction of the training fields. Legolas was keen on teaching Aragorn the swordsmanship of the elves. After hours spent sparring in the heat of the sun, they retreated to the library, where the prince showed his friend the ancient scripts and maps of Mirkwood and the surrounding realms of Arda. Aragorn was impressed at the number of nearby human villages that the wood-elves were protecting, and he listened earnestly as Legolas taught him various defence strategies, and the plan of assigning patrols to eradicate the spiders from the forest. The days passed and it became routine for the two friends to spend their time together, practising their skills and teaching Aragorn the ways of the wood-elves. The young human was quite fascinated that such graceful beings had the capability to be the most ruthless warriors in Middle-earth. Aragorn had observed the skill and ability of the elven warriors from both Elrond and Galadriel's realms, however the wood-elves were more solemn and cautious of their surroundings. Alas, they did not have a magic ring to help protect their people unlike the other realms. Aragorn suspected that King Thranduil carried that bittersweet thought with him every day of his existence.

The sun had set and the two friends still remained in the library. They were currently enjoying Thranduil's best and favourite Dorwinion wine. Aragorn shuddered; its potency was beginning to affect his mind. Legolas chuckled at the man's reaction and proceeded to pour his friend another glass. The prince's mischievous expression was wiped off his face as a messenger entered the library, inclining his head in respect.

"Prince Legolas, the king has requested your presence in his private study."

Legolas sighed and set down his wine glass on the table beside him. "Thank you Girithron, I shall go to him now." He looked back at Aragorn with a mixture of concern and amusement. "But do take him back to his rooms, I fear he won't be able to stand on his own for much longer." Legolas laughed as he helped Aragorn up from the comfortable armchair he was sprawled over.

"I am per-fect-ly fine, Lego-la…" Aragorn slurred. Humans were not as resistant to elven beverages.

"You cannot even pronounce my name anymore," Legolas mumbled as he shook his head. He shared an amused look with Girithron and turned on his heel to exit the library.

The moon was full and radiant, its light illuminating the dim halls. The servants had just begun to light the evening torches, the firelight dancing off the walls, casting the faces of the elves in a subtle orange glow. The prince smiled at the other elves as he passed them in the corridor. It did not take long until he found himself before the doors his father's study, the only other room in the palace beside his own that he had visited the most. Legolas recalled the countless time his young feet had found him heading to this very room to seek solace, be reprimanded, to learn or to simply spend time with his family. He straightened his shoulders and entered, closing the door gently behind him.

King Thranduil sat at his desk deep in thought, hands clasped together and resting under his chin. He gave a slight inclination of his head, silently acknowledging the presence of his eldest son, though not once did his eyes leave the parchment placed on the table in front of him. Legolas sat in an armchair on the opposite side of the desk and propped his feet up on the footstool beneath and waited patiently.

The king finally raised his eyes and smiled at his son. He cleared his throat and pushed the parchment towards the prince.

"What is this, _Ada_?" Legolas reached forward and took the letter in his hands, quickly scanning his eyes over the words scrawled over the page.

"Tis a letter from someone we met not too long ago when he embarked on his unexpected journey." Thranduil's eyes brightened as his mind travelled back in time.

Legolas beamed as his remembered the brave little soldier he had met at the Battle of Five Armies. "Dear Bilbo! He says he is writing a book about his adventures."

"Master Baggins, the smallest young fellow I have ever met, yet with the biggest heart," Thranduil said fondly.

"A heart of gold, worth more than all the gold and jewels he possesses from Smaug," Legolas replied. He laughed as he recalled what his best friend, Lalaith had told him. "Did you know he was the secret burglar in the kitchens? And that roast you had ordered to be made for Lasneth's begetting day feast? He took it…"

Thranduil froze in shock before he threw his head back in mirth. "Only dear Lalaith would notice such an occurrence. Does your brother know of this?"

"Of course," Legolas responded. "She told him first. He was rather surprised, but then he said he could not fault Bilbo, for if he was a hobbit, and a very hungry one at that, he would have taken half the food in the kitchen!"

"Yes, I believe I do recall Master Baggins informing me of the many meals a hobbit must consume during a single day… What were they? Breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon -"

"Afternoon tea, dinner and supper," Legolas finished. Father and son shared a laugh before Thranduil's expression became serious once more as Lasneth entered the study. The younger prince smiled at his older brother and sat on the chair beside him.

"_Adar,_ have you come to a decision yet regarding Mithrandir's request?" Whilst Legolas was considered to be the calm of the family (much like his mother), Lasneth had a sense of urgency he inherited from his father. Thranduil exhaled deeply and gave a brief nod.

"We will keep that – miserable creature, as prisoner, as Mithrandir wishes. However, something must be done to silence it or derive some sort of information from it soon. Its shrieking will attract an entire host of orcs if it does not quiet down!"

The two princes contemplated their father's words. "We could threaten it to tell us all it knows, and then kill it," Lasneth suggested, his tone hostile. "Ai, I feared my head would explode from its vile screams. Curse the creatures of the shadow!"

"Nay Lasneth, I believe there is another way to uncover the information we seek from the creature," Legolas said, his forehead creased in thought. "Gollum has clearly not responded as we desire to threats and such, but what if we were to show him kindness?"

"We have already displayed our mercy upon him," Thranduil frowned.

"Yes _Ada,"_ Legolas leaned forward in his chair. "However, what if we could do something… something that would give the impression that we are on his side and will not harm him… so that he may be more inclined to reveal to us what Mithrandir seeks?"

Thranduil studied his eldest carefully. "What do you propose, _ion nin?_"

The crown prince cleared his throat uneasily before raising his eyes to the king. "A patrol could take him out into the safer parts of the forest, every few days or so…"

"Absolutely not!" Thranduil was almost fuming at such a suggestion.

"_Adar, saes!_ Hear my reasoning!" Legolas' hands moved to rest at the edge of the desk before him. "Lasneth has told us before that the soldiers and servants complain of the racket the creature causes, nor will it divulge any information we require, and it does not respond well to the threats the guards make either. If we show it kindness, then it is possible it will tell us what we seek."

"It is all merely a possibility, Legolas," Lasneth said. "It is not certain the creature will do as you hope."

The three elves were silent for a moment as they pondered over the prospect.

"My lord," Legolas began. "I will personally lead the patrol in charge of Gollum. If any failure occurs, it shall be on my shoulders."

"I will not risk that, son, I will not risk _you,_" Thranduil disagreed gently. "Too often do I send my sons to protect our land, our people, in the face of danger. Yet you are hunting the enemy, and here the enemy will be hunting you. No, I am not willing to risk my people, or my family, as prey for the shadow."

"_Ada,_ please, you must trust me. We need to undertake this course of action."

"Why do you insist so strongly?" Thranduil demanded, his words holding the same urgency Lasneth's had moments before. The king's eyes narrowed in concern. "Has Lalaith seen something? Has she warned you of something that has not yet come to pass?"

Legolas shook his head in denial. His best friend was one of those elves who were gifted in visions, yet hers were brief, and not as powerful as the ability possessed by other elves. "No, she has not seen anything. Only that she has warned me of a sense of dread that washes over her when she looks towards the East. She has only informed me to be careful in any decisions we might make in the near future."

"This is ill news," Thranduil murmured, his hands clasped together once more. He sat tense in his chair, the weight appearing over his shoulders again.

"Trust me, _Ada,_" Legolas whispered. Thranduil sighed.

"Always, _ion nin._"

Legolas favoured his father with a smile of gratitude before resuming his laid back position in his seat.

"I will allow you to expedite this strategy of yours, Legolas." Thranduil looked his eldest son in the eye. "This responsibility will be yours only." The king's tone softened. "Just be careful, my son. Both my sons."

"Always, _Ada,_" the princes responded.

Lasneth rose and poured three glasses of Dorwinion. "Come now _Adar,_ we have discussed much today." Thranduil smiled appreciatively at his youngest before taking the glass he offered. Although he worried every day for his sons, his people, and what consequences the shadow would bring, he revelled in the fact that they were safe and together, for now, and that was enough for him.

xxxxxxx

Bilbo Baggins set down his quill and looked proudly at the pages of his book. He had accomplished a great deal of writing that day and covered a significant part of his adventure. Writing about his ordeal in Mirkwood brought back a fond smile to his face. Gandalf was correct, if Bilbo returned to the Shire, he would never be the same. Bilbo had not been very caring towards visitors in the past (especially his confounded relatives, the Sackville-Bagginses), yet now he pondered over when any of the dwarves and elves he met on his adventure might visit him again, and good old Gandalf and his magnificent fireworks.

Bilbo chuckled to himself and gazed out the window of his comfortable hobbit hole. He could see young Frodo out in the garden, an expression of delight on the lad's face as he immersed himself in enjoying the beauty of nature, accompanied by his dear friend and neighbour, Samwise Gamgee. The two young hobbits were currently smiling at a rabbit that was hopping about the yard, its fluffy tail twitching.

The hobbit dipped his quill in ink and put it to paper once more. After all, he had quite the tale to tell.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Mellon nin (my friend)  
Ion nin (my son)  
Adar/Ada (Father, Dad/Daddy)  
Saes (please)_


End file.
